Dubious
by Monotague
Summary: "We must kill her immediately for she is an oni, a demon! We must send her back to Yomi-no-Kuni!" AU Ruling Uchiha Family SasuHina Slight OOC
1. Dubious: Prologue

Name: Dubious

Author: Monotogue

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I DON'T own _Naruto. _It rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic is based off the song "Witch" sang by Megurine Luka and my view of what happened.

* * *

**Prologue**

They say stories are based off of legends and legends are based off of a blurred truth. This is the story of a girl with eyes that shined an eternal light accused as a demon by the suffocating hold of jealousy and the man fanning the flame that fell in love with her, but was deceived by the envy of jealousy and could do nothing to stop her impending doom.

"We must kill her immediately for she is an oni, a demon! We must send her back to Yomi-no-Kuni!"


	2. Dubious: Chapter 1

Name: Dubious

Author: Monotogue

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_. Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The capital of Konoha was a bustling city filled with people of all kinds: young and old, big and small, happy and sad. Uchiha Sasuke was at the very moment in a shop as he watched Haruno Sakura spin in a furisode.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun what do you think of this kimono?" asked Sakura as she posed in the pink and white furisode, the sleeves nearly reaching the floor as she posed and spun around in it for him.

"Hn." Next to him, his best friend stared at him with wide eyes and an open jaw.

"Is that all you can say?!" he screamed loud enough so that the civilians walking outside of the shop could hear.

"Hn," he responded as he stood up and walked.

"Ah, ouji-sama!" the saleswoman called out to him, "We have more kimono choices if you're not interested in this one-"

"The kimono's not for me," he replied with his back to her and then walked out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, but it was already too late. She sulked with downcast eyes. "Why is it that I can never get his attention?" she asked herself.

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan! I'll buy you the kimono and we can get ramen later, all right? My treat," Naruto said to her. She looked at him with tired eyes. She was tired of everything. Tired of not being able to capture Saskue's attention. Tired of this unrequited love.

"Okay."

* * *

Sasuke kicked the rock further down the deserted street, hands crossed across his chest. He didn't know why the dobe and forehead had to drag him out like this every week. They said something about getting to know the capital, but he thought it was just a nuisance. If he wanted to get to know the capital, he could've done it himself- _oof_.

"G-gomenasai!" A splay of eggplant colored hair fanned out against the dark cobblestones of the street, packages on the ground here and there.

Sasuke was blunt and could be extremely cruel at times, but he was in no way the cold-hearted bastard that Naruto always made him out to be.

Hinata peeked out from her bangs to see a hand stuck out in her face. "Well?" he asked. She put her shaky hand into his bigger one. It was rough and full of callouses as if he had held a sword from the time he was born.

"A-arigatou." He grunted as he started to pick up her packages. "Ano, y-you don't h-have to d-do that." But he had already picked up the little packages she had. "A-arigatou..."

"Hn."

"A-ano..."

"Yes?" She gently used the sleeve of his kimono to wipe away the smudge against his face. Sasuke's face brought on a pink. Hinata giggled softly and gave him a smile.

"Sumimasen." And he is left standing in the middle of the road trying to remember where he had seen those pale eyes...

* * *

If the spacing's off or if you have any questions, please tell me.


	3. Dubious: Chapter 2

Name: Dubious

Author: Monotague

Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto rightfully owns _Naruto_. Anything you recognize is not mine.

**Thank you daydreamer102308, Guest, Kaelin (Guest), and Smiley Face (Guest) for all the reviews! They made me very happy!**

**Kaelin (Guest): Your critique has some fair points to it. I'm rather new at this so thank you for telling me what you thought of my fanfic. I think the reason I put Sasuke as suddenly all Mister Nice Guy is because I view Sasuke as not liking girls before because they went after either for his looks or that he's from nobility (the sales lady called him ouji-sama) and this was like the first time some one showed him courtesy not because he was nobility, but because he was a nice person who was helping her out. As for OOCness, as said, I'm rather new to writing fanfiction and also the fact that Itachi didn't kill his clan might contribute to that. It will probably get less as I go along. As for Sakura-bashing, I'd rather not do that... I hope this helped clear some things up. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

By the time he got back, it was already dark and the moon was starting to rise overhead. The compound was dead silent as he entered, hoping that no one in their right mind was awake, but with his luck and the weasel prodigy as a brother, he doubted that was possible

Itachi's room was immersed in a yellow glow from behind the shoji. _Maybe if I'm quiet, he won't notice..._

"Sasuke, what were you doing out so late?" _Crap._ He tried to scramble his head for and excuse, but decided against it. Itachi would figure out somehow anyway.

"I was at the Gion with Naruto." Itachi moved to open the shoji and Sasuke walked in.

"Did you get any information?"

"It seems that the Sound is starting to make their move. Rumor has it that they're starting to take over the rice country starting with the Land of Hot Water. It seems as if they going to take over enough of it to have a sufficient amount of ninja to take over Shimogakure and the Land of Frost."

"Have you uncovered any spies in the capital working for the Sound yet?"

"No, but the Kabuto fellow seems suspicious." Itachi lowered his eyes down to the kotatsu, trying to formulate a plan that could stop Otogakure without another war breaking out.

"Very well then, you are excused. Oyasuminasai, otouto."

"Oyasuminasai, aniki." Sasuke left while Itachi pondered on Otogakure. _What are they up to?_

* * *

Sasuke awoke next morning to his shoji being slammed open and Naruto screaming at him to wake up

"Hey teme! Wake up, already! It's almost noon!" Naruto's response was being kicked out of the room. Why couldn't they for once, just leave him alone? He groggily sat up in his futon, yukata disheveled listening to the ruckus Naruto was causing. Honestly, what was so important that Naruto himself had to come and wake him up? He tried to think of some special occasion that was on today. _Twenty-eighth of March..._

Oh. Today was Sakura's birthday. No wonder that dobe came barging through his door.

* * *

**shoji: sliding paper screen door**

**kotatsu: low table**

**oyasuminasai: good night**


	4. Dubious: Chapter 3

**I got tired of putting title and the other stuff, so only disclaimer from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns ****_Naruto_****.**

**Kaelin (Guest): Okay, I gotta admit, I usually write my chapters late into the night, so my writing usually turns out to be a teensy-weensy, ****_just a little bit _****OOC. So after some careful consultation with the writing part of my brain, I changed it because you are definitely right, but I got to say a lot of nobility ****_was _****used as a stepping stone for many noble families in Edo Japan (or at least according to the shoujo manga I have to stop reading. I apologize for my inner romantic). I changed that last line in Chapter 1 if you haven't already seen it.**

**Smiley Face (Guest): *wiggles eyebrows* Me, too**

* * *

**Dubious: Chapter 3**

He glared at the tall walls with the symbol of the Haruno clan on it. He could see light emitting from over the gray walls and the sound of laughter a soft background. He didn't get why people celebrated birthdays when it happened only once a year, but then again, this was _Sakura_ he was talking about. He sighed and tugged twice on the rope bell while fumbling with the shiny pink colored box. Sakura was never a materialistic person, but this would have to do.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-san," bowed the Haruno clan member. He silently stepped through the gate and quickly followed the male. Sakura was in the middle of a circle while trying to catch one of her party guests blind folded. Naruto was the first on to notice him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke is here! I told ya he would come!" The pinkette took the black blindfold off and gazed at him.

"Sasuke-kun, you came!" He stepped on the green grass speckled with pink petals-it seemed that Sakura would have her party out in the courtyard this year and it seemed, as if he was the last one to arrive. He shoved the box in her hands and walked away, not bothering to even say a 'happy birthday' her. However, Sakura seemed on the verge of crying. "I'm so happy...," she smiled. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Well, now that Sasuke-teme is here, I think we should take a break and start bringing the food out-" The opening of the shoji doors drew their attention away from Naruto. Sakura quickly recognized the blue haired figure.

"Hinata?" she asked.

"Gomen, I'm l-late."

"When did you get here?" asked Sakura in disbelief as the blue haired female enveloped her in the light blue kimono.

"J-just yesterday." Whispers could be heard among the crowd of guests wondering who the girl was.

"Hinata-chan!" screamed Sakura's golden-haired mother, "You're so big now! The last time I saw you was when you and Sakura were toddlers!" followed by a constant stream of questions like, "How has your mother been doing?" or "How old is Hanabi-chan now?"

"'Kaa-san, don't hog Hina-chan all to yourself! She just got here yesterday, I want some time with her to myself, too! You're keeping all my party guests waiting, didn't you say you were going to host this for me?" Sasuke watched the pair converse with each other as everyone settled on the large black blanket under the Sakura tree. Who was she? he wondered to himself. And when the cool breeze of late spring blew the luminescent cherry blossom petals along with the strands of indigo and pink hair back, he remembered from yesterday those near creepy opalescent white eyes that stared at him. From where had he seen those eyes? He could remember a faint memory of short cobalt blue and long strands of brown, but that was it.

* * *

**Konbanwa: Good evening**

**A/N I edit my stuff a lot, so as you can see, or not, Sasuke doesn't really...have a...crush on...Hinata...anymore...But don't fret! This IS a SasuHina fanfic under the genre of 'Romance'. And tragedy. **


End file.
